Mrs Benson, Seddie Shipper
by The Reborn Honeybee
Summary: After seeing Freddie brokenhearted about the whole break up thing, Mrs. Benson is determined to get Seddie back together. Post-iLove You.
1. Tears of My Little Freddie Bear

**HI! SO, I'M IN TOTAL HYPER MODE RIGHT NOW. KNOW WHY? BECAUSE THE SEDDIE ARC IS SHOWING HERE! WHERE I'M LIVING! THAT'S RIGHT! IN THE PHILIPPINES! ON FEBRUARY 6-10! I'M FREAKING OUT! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I CAN BARELY BREATHE!**

**But, just so you know, I already watched the seddie arc. BUT GAH! FREAKING! OUT! SEDDIE! EEEP! :D *DOES HAPPY DANCE***

**Disclaimer: iCarly's not mine. EEP! SEDDIE! :D**

_**Mrs Benson, Seddie Shipper**_

_**Chapter 1: Tears Of My Little Freddie Bear**_

_Mrs. Benson's POV_

I was sleeping and dreaming about a beautiful clean 100% bacteria free world when I heard our front door slammed closed. It woke me up, and immediately I thought that a burglar went in our house. He could hurt my Freddie! I exited my bedroom and went downstairs and my heart broke when I saw Freddie, sitting on the couch, sobbing.I sat down the couch and hugged him. He cried on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Freddie? Is it because of Sam? What did she do to you?" I threw questions at him. He calmed down enough to talk to me.

"I-It's Sam. W-We decided to b-break up because we were t-too different for each o-other." He explained, new tears forming in his eyes.

A small part of me was happy that they broke up. After all, that Sam was a bad influence. He could pressure my Freddie Bear into doing illegal things with her! Like littering!

But the much larger part of me wanted to go up to Sam and beg her to date Freddie again. I never knew how important she is to him. The past month, I've been putting security camera's around the house, especially in Freddie's room, so that I could spy on them whenever they think they're alone.

But one of the videos was so touching to me, maybe Sam wasn't that bad.

10:38 P.M Last night. Sam and Freddie on Freddie's bed. Freddie hugging Sam, and telling her it will be okay. Sam crying on Freddie's shoulders, telling him about wanting someone named "Frothy" back. Freddie telling Sam that it was just a cat, and that Frothy was in "Cat heaven", and was watching over his beloved owner.

Then Sam calmed down, cuddled in Freddie's arms, thanking him for trying to comfort her. Freddie told her that she had nothing to thank him for. Sam fell asleep on Freddie's bed. Freddie fell asleep with her.

Though I DID freak out that they slept on the same bed, I was proud of Freddie for comforting Sam. That video showed that Sam did have a soft side, which she only showed to Freddie and no one else.

That was when I approved (sort of) of Sam dating my son.

And now, Freddie was still crying, his wallet in his hands that showed a picture of Sam eating and smiling at the same time.

It was then that I became a "seddie shipper".

It was then that I told myself I would bring those two together again.

Anything to make my Freddie bear smiling again.

**So, did you like it? Do you? Do you? I got this idea when I was in my Seddie Spasm. Lol.**

**And I've calmed down enough. But I'm still as excited as heck. And February is like 'love month'! Squeee!**

**Now, help me calm down and review! If you review, you get a waffle.**

**Because waffles are awesome.**

**AWWWW YEAAHHHH!**


	2. New Teammates

**THANK YOU, PREMIERE OF SEDDIE ARC IN PHILIPPINES, THANK YOU! The premiere made a lot of people love Seddie! I have shown an all new respect for them. XD Anyways, I have waffles for none.00, Gggtbgtggrtrgggt, MeBeSeddie, silent rider7, Ines, Josline, NothingUnderControl, Bubbles137, LilacDreamsx3, seddielover19, and Zoey261! Yaaay!**

**Also, today is my favorite cousin's birthday! So happy birthday, Miki! Oh, and her Fanfiction account is Awesome-Chatot25! She's gonna publish a Pokemon story soon, which is a joint story to my Pokemon story! You know, Seddie fan Melissa, gonna start her adventure in Unova, sound familiar?**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm a rich man who owns iCarly? No, I'm middle-class, a girl, and I have a diary. So, to put it bluntly, no, I don't own iCarly.**

_**Mrs. Benson, Seddie Shipper**_

_**Chapter 2: New Teammates**_

**Mrs. Benson's POV**

The next day after Freddie was crying, I went to Carly Shay's apartment with Freddie. I needed to talk to a couple of Shays for my plan of getting Sam and Freddie back together.

"Oh, hi Freddie! Hi Mrs. Benson, what brings you here?" Carly's cheerful voice was the first thing I heard when we entered the apartment. She was still wearing pyjamas, and because it was Saturday, she didn't get ready for school.

"Freddie, make yourself home for awhile, I need to talk to Carly and Spencer privately." I told Freddie, who shrugged and went up to the iCarly studio, mumbling something about getting rid of a computer virus.

"Carly, could you please get Spencer? I need to talk to both of you." I said to Carly. She said okay and went in Spencer's room. About 5 seconds later, I heard Spencer shout, "DUCKS SWIMMING IN CORN JUICE! Oh, Carly, it's just you." 10 seconds after that, Carly and Spencer emerged from Spencer's room. They both sit in the couch with me.

"Well, as you know, Freddie broke up with Sam." I began, and the Shays nodded their heads. "I saw how miserable Freddie-bear was when they broke up, and I wanted them to be back together." Carly looked shocked.

"Really, Mrs. Benson? I thought you hated the thought of them being together." Carly said. I nodded my head. "I did, but Freddie looked so upset, when I tried to break them up and when he came into our apartment, crying. I wanted him to be happy, so I decided to get them back together."

Spencer seemed to read my mind. "So, you want us to help you in getting them back together?" He asked. He looked excited.

I nodded. "You are Freddie and Sam's closest friends, I'm sure you could help me in this." I said.

"Count me in! I AM a Seddie shipper!" Spencer exclaimed. Carly smiled. "Well, I am a Seddie shipper as well, so count me in!" She said, Getting up to go to the kitchen.

"We could from a team! But we need an awesome name. Seddie Trio? Seddie Team? The Seddie Pack?" Spencer rambled on and on about team names.

"Spencer, we don't need a team name. We just need a plan to get those two together." Carly said, coming back with three glasses of orange juice. She put them down on the coffee table, took a glass and gave it to me. I said thank you and took a sip.

"Are we gonna start right away? 'Cause I have a Seddie notebook, we could write our plans there! I always list down seddie hints there, we could also use those for clues!" Spencer said before running to his room, probably to look for his notebook. He came back a few moments later, with a purple notebook and pen in hand.

"From now on, I will visit regularly to plan this, and because Freddie and Sam always come here, to ask you if there is any progress, alright?" I said, and Carly and Spencer nodded.

And with that, we started to plan Operation Get Seddie Back Together.

I chose good teammates.

**Chapter 2, Finished! Sorry if it was short! I did this in a rush, so, yeah.**

**Now, if you review, you'll get pancakes! Not as awesome as waffles, but that's okay!**

**By the way, if you haven't noticed, this is my most popular story, so thank you!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry that I don't reply to your reviews. Busy getting ready for 1st year high school! Remember, we don't have middle school, so after 6th grade we're off to high school!**


	3. 1st: Recruit Gibby And Blackmail Nevel

**Hey! Just saw You're In Luck: Freddie! Sam's all, "Who's a better kisser? Me, or Carly?" I'm quite sure Freddie wants to say, "You," but he's too much of a wimp to say it. Oh Freddie, you nub.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but if I did, Seddie should've gotten back together in You're In Luck: Freddie.**

_**Mrs. Benson, Seddie Shipper**_

_**Chapter 3: 1st Step: Recruit a Gibby And Blackmail a Nevel**_

**Mrs. Benson's POV**

"Okay! Let's talk about what we're gonna do," Carly said. She, Spencer and I were sitting on the couch.

"Oooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Spencer exclaimed. "Alright, what is it?" I asked.

"How about we have a new teammate to spy on Sam and Freddie, or make them slip out a few secrets? Someone who's good at making people blurt out their secrets, or can easily camouflage," Spencer said. "We'll get more clues using that person, and increasing our chances of getting Seddie back."

"Spencer, that's a great idea!" Carly said.

"Yes, it's very sneaky, but it's brilliant," I agreed. "But, I have conditions."

"D'aw, what?" Spencer pouted. I sighed.

"They're just conditions for the person," I said impatiently. "He has to be clean. And knows the basics of hygiene. And is healthy. And active. And smart. And-"

"Alright, alright, Mrs. Benson. We'll get someone like that." Carly said, sighing. "But who?"

"Well, what about that chubby boy, Gibby? He seems to meet my standards, but what about yours?" I asked. Gibby does seem to be very good at spying, He did show me picture;s of Freddie and Sam cuddling. In a dark elevator, while wearing a detective outfit, no less.

"Gibby's perfect!" Carly exclaimed happily. "He doesn't get along very well with Sam, but I bet he could spy on both of them and could make them slip out their secrets."

"Then Gibby it shall be!" Spencer announced. "I'll call him on my cell." He stood up and went to his room, probably to get his cell phone and call him.

_A little while later..._

"No way, you guys are Seddie shippers too? I thought I was the only one." Gibby said, drinking some lemonade.

"Yes, we are. So are you going to do it? Will you spy on them?" I asked. Gibby looked confused. "Spy on who?" He asked.

Carly sighed. "Sam and Freddie of course!" She said impatiently.

"Why would I spy on them?" Gibby asked us. We all groaned.

"Look, Gibster. Your job is to spy on Sam and Freddie to see if they miss each other. Also, talk to them. Make them say a few secrets, like maybe how Sam misses Freddie or something. Just, you know, use your Gibby-ness." Spencer explained.

"Well, okay," Gibby said.

"Good," Carly said. "Start as soon as you can."

"Gibbeh." Gibby said, before exiting the apartment.

_The Next Day..._

"So, I have a brilliant idea," Carly said. The three of us, Carly, Spencer, and I, were back at the Shay living room, talking about our plan.

We decided that I would go to the Shay's house everyday to check up progress, and Carly gave me Gibby's number so he can tell us anything new.

So far, our only plan is having Gibby to spy on them. But he kept on complaining that he didn't have the technology to spy on them. So he didn't spy on them yesterday. We were all disappointed.

"So, you know how Gibby was all whiny because he didn't have any spy technology yesterday?" Carly asked, and Spencer and I nodded.

"Well, what if we get Nevel to go give him some spy technology?" She said. What? Nevel? That was iCarly's worst enemy. Why would Carly want to have Nevel help us?

As if to read my mind, Spencer said, "But Carly, isn't Nevel your worst enemy? I don't think we should trust him."

"My thoughts exactly," I agreed. "Even if he loves hygiene just as much as I do, I don't think he is a trustworthy person."

"And that's when blackmail comes in," Carly said, grinning evilly. "I'll say to him that if he won't give us some technology, Sam is going to beat him up. Which is true."

"But if Sam really will beat him up, then we're gonna have to tell her we're trying to get her and Freddie back together." Spencer argued.

"We'll lie to her that Nevel called her a mean name. We won't tell her the lie if Nevel agrees." Carly simply said.

"Wow, where did you get that idea?" Spencer asked her.

"Hanging out with Sam for nearly a decade made me pick up a few tricks from her." Carly replied, smiling. She stood up. "I'll go get my cell phone so that I can call him." She said before going upstairs.

_A little while later..._

A knock interrupted our talking. "That's probably Nevel," Carly said. "I'll go get him." I said, standing up and walking over to the door. She opened the door to find, yes, you guessed it, Nevel.

"Alright, what do you want?" Nevel demanded, walking inside. "I was in the middle of bathing Mr. Tibbals."

"It'll be really quick, we promise," Carly said as Nevel sat down with his backpack.

"Well?" Nevel looked at us impatiently, tapping his foot. "I'm waiting."

"We need your spy technology," Carly said bluntly.

"And may I ask the reason why?"

"That's classified, child," I said. "You don't need to know."

"Hmph." Nevel stood up and stuck his nose in the air. "Well, if you won't tell me the reason why you need my technology, I'm leaving."

"We'll tell Sam to beat you up," Spencer said quickly, before Nevel could leave. Nevel stopped dead in his tracks. He thought for a moment, then tossed his backpack to Carly, who barely managed to catch it.

"Fine," Nevel said. "But only because I don't want to die at an early age. Return it to me as soon as possible. Good day." And with that, he left.

We checked the gadgets inside the backpack and smiled.

"We owe Nevel big for this," Spencer said, looking at one gadget with fascination.

On cue, Carly's phone rang. We all looked when Carly said, "It's from Nevel."

_From: Nevel_

_By the way, you owe me a kiss for that technology._

"Aw, crab." Carly groaned.

**WOOT! There you go, people! I never thought I could do it, but I did! I have exceeded 1000! This chapter will make up for the previous short chapters! You're welcome!**

**French toast for everyone who reviews! Still not as awesome as waffles, but oh well!**

**Look at that beautiful Review button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Freddie's Secrets

**Hey hey, people! Another chapter of Mrs Benson, Seddie Shipper is heeere! But! Before you read, I have an important announcement to make! For people in the Philippines only!**

**Okay! So, my older brother, the awesomest brother in da world, has opened a small business that's "partnered" with a popular company in the Philippines, called Chocolate Lover. Anyway, my brother's business is Chocolate Lover Online. You know, order stuff in the website, the stuff goes to your house in a few days. My brother really wants to get rich fast, and this story is my most popular. SO! I'm promoting my brother's business here, without his permission whatsoever!**

**So, you know. If you need baking stuff and chocolate-related stuff, go to chocolateloveronline. com! Erase the space, I added it so that fanfiction will accept it. Oh, and if you know my brother (I doubt you do, but still) don't tell him I did this. :D**

**Maybe, in the near future, Chocolate Lover Online could go around the whole world! If that happens, then I'll update this announcement.**

**Yeah, that's all.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own iCarly. Nor do I own Chocolate Love Online. Um, duh.**

_**Mrs. Benson, Seddie Shipper**_

_**Chapter 4: Freddie's Secrets**_

**Gibby's POV**

Gibbeh! Now, it's mah time to shine! I'm a known Sedday shipper myself, so I'll try to help Mrs. B in anyway!

So uh, what am I gonna do again?

Oh, yeah, right. Make Sam and Freddie say secrets to me. I can do it, since I'm Gibbeh.

The next day, I was in front of Freddie's door. I'm too scared to go to Sam's secrets first.

I pulled out my first gadget. This wasn't from Nevel. I made it myself. I call it, Confessa-bear! (A.N: Yes, Gibby copied Spongebob. I meant to do that.) I had bought a purple bear, the attcached a recording device on its paw. I had earphones that is wirelessly connected to Confessa-bear, so that I can hear what's happening. I got a small microphone, also wirelessly connected. Now I can know all his secrets. Gibbeh evil laugh time! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I knocked on Freddie's door. He opened it.

"Heeeey, Fredday! I got a gift for ya! If you wanna confess your secrets, you just tell 'em to this beary here! I made it myself. It's called Confessa-bear!" I shoved the bear in his hands. I'm glad he doesn't watch Spongebob. He'd easily spot my Gibbeh-scheme. "Bye! Have fun with that bear!" I ran out before he could react. I reached the lobby of Bushwell and hid under a bench.

I cleared my throat and tested out my voice for awhile until it was high-pitched. "My name is Confessa-bear! Tell me all your secrets!"

"...Um." Was what I heard from my earphones. Looks like he was speechless by my genius...ness! I waited for awhile. Nothing. Time for more Confessa-bear talkin'!

"Come on, don't be shy! I'm just a bear! A cute, cuddly teddy bear who will listen to your secrets and not tell anybody!" I said in the microphone. I heard a bit of shuffling, and a door closing. Oh no, he locked Confessa-bear in a closet! I better act fast! Think Gibby, THINK! I was about to say something but Freddie's voice cut me off.

"I went to my room so we can talk in private," He explained, like he knew a real person was talking. Oh no. Still bad. He'll figure it out. THINK GIBBY, THINK!

I decided to use my first phrase, so he won't get suspicious. "My name is Confessa-bear! Tell me all your secrets!" I said in the microphone. I heard a bit of breathing, before Freddie finally talked.

"Well, what secrets?" He asked.

"Tell me all your secrets, any secrets! I'm like your diary! Tell me your deepest secrets and feelings!" I said. I heard Freddie take a deep breath, then began.

"Well...I feel heartbroken. Crushed. Like my heart is broken into a million pieces," He said. He's doing it! He's telling! Gibbeh power!

"Tell Confessa-bear why!" I said. No response. So that he'll believe that the bear is a robot, I repeated another one of what I said. "Come on, don't be shy! I'm just a bear! A cute, cuddly teddy bear who will listen to your secrets and not tell anybody!"

No response. I repeated my last sentence, but I added more force. "Tell Confessa-bear why!"

"Alright! Alright! Well...I uh, I kinda broke up with Sam, one of my friends." I hear a sniff.

"Tell Confessa-bear more!" I said. I heard Freddie gulp. Wow, the recording device is really good at picking up sounds. Freddie continued. "Well...I still love her. I always will. And when we broke up...I cried. Hard."

Aw. Poor guy. "Confessa-bear is sorry for you!" I said in the mircophone. "Uh, thanks," Freddie replied in a confused voice. I bet he's thinking, "Why would a bear be sorry for me?" Oh well. I already said it, can't take it back.

"Tell Confessa-bear more!" I said in the microphone. I heard Freddie sigh. "Well, you said you're my diary, so I guess I could tell you everything I know about her."

Uh, why would he do that? Oh yeah, love. Love makes people stupid, I guess. "She's pretty, with golden hair that shines. She has pretty blue eyes, and while she eats 10 tons of food a day, she's pretty slim. She's aggressive, tough, and sometimes crazy. But she can be sweet and caring...like when we were dating." He said, with sadness in his voice. He sounded like he wanted to cry, but he continued. "I really, really do love her. Ever since we kissed for the first time."

...They kissed? Awesome! Well, I got some gold, so I decided it's enough."...Confessa-bear has heard enough secrets to hear for-"

"WAIT! Please...I want to tell you more," Freddie interrupted. Oh. Well. More credit for me! "My name is Confessa-bear! Tell me all your secrets!"

"I guess I resetted it." Freddie said. "Well, I want to make her mine again. I miss her so much, even if we broke up just two days ago. I just...I just can't take it." He sighed.

Awww, That's so sweet. Manly Gibbeh tears.

Freddie continued to rant to Confessa-bear. "Maybe...maybe she never loved me back. Maybe...maybe the kiss in the lock-in, the mental hospital, and the dating thing...maybe it was all a prank. But...that will never happen...right?" I didn't respond. Bears aren't supposed to respond to those kind of stuff. He sighed again. "Why am I talking to a stuffed animal when I know he won't answer my questions back?"

I think this information is good enough. "Confessa-bear has had enough secrets for now. Tell Confessa-bear more tomorrow!" Then I turned off the microphone.

"But-but-!" Freddie sighed. "Oh well. I'll tell it more later." I heard shuffling,for a while, then a door open and close. I think Freddie left. I crawled out the bench and went home.

Okay, so let's see what I got...

Turns out they kissed each other, and Freddie is doubting Sam loving him.

When I reached my house, then my room, I got my phone and called Mrs. B. She picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Heeey, Mrs. B! Got some Freddie secrets for you!" I said happily.

"Well, that's fantastic Gibby. But I'm in the hospital right now. I work as the nurse. Please tell Carly and Spencer to expect me in their house at 9 o'clock. Freddie will be asleep by that time. I expect you to be at their apartment at that time. Understood?" She said. "Yep! You can always count on Gibbeh!"

"That's good to hear," Mrs. Benson said. "By the way, make sure you're clean when you go to Carly's apartment. Remember, A boy who is clean is always welcome to a house that always gives you hospitality."

"That doesn't even rhyme," I said.

"It's not supposed to!" Was Mrs. Benson's protest. "Just clean up before you go to Carly's apartment, alright?"

"Alrighty-dighty!" I said happily.

"Good. I have to go now. Goodbye." Then Mrs. Benson hang up.

I quickly called Carly and Spencer to tell them Mrs. Benson's message. After that, I went to sleep, dreaming about, well, to be honest, Seddie.

**Hoo! The story, in total, without my long author's note, has 1246 words! I don't think I've ever reached that much words before, not counting my Pokemon-iCarly crossover!**

**Well, People in the Philippines, go to chocolateloveronline. com! And everyone else, including people in the Philippines, review! :D**

**Oh, and do you like the "book cover" for this story? Sorry for my very terrible editing skills. XD**

**Oh, and sorry for the lack of Mrs. Benson here. :( Stupid me.**


	5. Sam's Secrets

**WOW. HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS ONE IN TWO MONTHS. Sorry people! Big big BIG writer's block for this one. YAY SAM FINALLY APPEARS!**

**Also, this might entertain you: youtube watch?v=F7EUdTokHqE**

**Remove the spaces XD**

**Oh, and one more thing. You may have noticed that, if you've seen it, Nevel's Mission is gone. I have an explaination for that. I lost all my chapter summaries, outlines, all that other chiz for that story. I can't replace it, because my memory hates me. So, if you read that and liked it, sorry. I deleted the author's note I posted a few months ago too. That isn't allowed in Fanfiction anyway.**

**Disclaimer of Awesomeness: I don't own iCarly. This disclaimer is awesome.**

_Mrs. Benson, Seddie Shipper_

_Sam's Secrets_

**Gibby's POV **

Hah. Thought it would be Mrs. B now, huh? Well, nope, sorry. As Mrs. B's spy, I must look at Sam's secrets as well. I just hope she won't beat me up when I give her Confessa-Bear. Speaking of Confessa-Bear, Freddie refused to give it back. Dunno why. So I made another one for Sam, but attached a bag of bacon so that Sam will accept it. I was totally breaking to fourth wall awhile ago.

Oh well, whatever. I can do that, because I'm a Gibby.

And Gibbies are awesome.

Anyway, an hour after I learned Freddie's secrets, I hesitantly knocked on Sam's door. She answered immediately. Her nose wrinkled in disgust when she saw me.

"Oh, it's you Gibson. What do you want?" Mean Sam, as usual. I cleared my throat.

"I have a gift for you Sam! This bear is called Confessa-bear. Just tell him all your secrets and he won't tell anyone! And look! What's attached to his back? IT'S FREE BACON!" She looked at the back of the bear, and snatched the bear immediately. She took the small container of bacon and started to eat like a lion.

When she finished them all, she patted my back. "Impressive, Gibson. Very, very impressive. Fine, I'll keep the bear. See ya." Then she slammed the door on my face.

"Have fun with that bear!" I shouted. I then ran and hid behind a tree near Sam's bedroom window. "How do you turn this thing on..." I heard her say from her room. I took that as my cue. "My name is Confessa-bear! Tell me all your secrets!"

"AH CHIZ!" Oops. I surprised her by accident. "Stupid bear. What do you want?"

"Come on, don't be shy! I'm just a bear! A cute, cuddly teddy bear who will listen to your secrets and not tell anybody!" I said. It was one of the things I said to Freddie. It's to make them less suspicious!

"This is going to sound weird...telling all my secrets to a stuffed animal..." Time to use my new dialog I came up with!

"Confessa-Bear is a special stuffed bear! It will listen to you, and never tell anyone your secrets! You can always trust Confessa-bear!" I said. I could tell Sam was being creeped out. But what choice did I have?

"Alright. Might as well." I heard her say. She took a big breath, like she's about to start a rant. And I was right. Because she started to rant quite loudly.

"There's this nub that I'm in love with. I don't know how I fell in love with that dork, but, I just did. Just like that. So then I started acting like a wittle goody two shoes at him in the lock-in so he'd love me back, but he just thought that I was pranking on him so I kissed him then I checked myself in the mental hospital because it's just weird how you can fall in love with a dude and hate him at the same time. Then he kissed me while we were in the mental hospital then we dated for a month then we overheard our friend Carly talking to his brother and his girlfriend-babysitter about forcing a relationship and we thought she was talking about us too so we broke up but we said we love each other and now I JUST MISS THAT STUPID DORK!" She finished her rant with a shout.

I wrote 'Sam misses Freddie' in my notepad. It held the clues and secrets that I got from Freddie.

Oh, you wanna see my notepad? Okay!

_Clues found out by Gibbeh_

_-Sam and Freddie kissed_

_-Freddie is doubting Sam loves him_

_-Sam misses Freddie_

That's all I wrote! But I shall get more and Mrs. B will be proud of me!

"I wonder if he misses me back. Nah, that'll never happen. For all I know he could be just using me to get Carly. Stupid nerd," Sam continued. "But I still love him. What is wrong with me?"

I wrote, _-Sam still loves Freddie _in my notepad. Hmm, what else can I get from her...

"Tell Confessa-bear more!" I said in the mic.

"...Can you give me some ham first?" Sam said. What am I supposed to say to _that_?

"Confessa-bear doesn't understand." I decided to say, and said it. Sam sighed, then said, "Fine. Then I guess I don't have anything else to tell you." And with that, she turned off Confessa-bear.

Sigh. All that work and I only got FOUR CLUES! It'll do, I guess.

I looked at my watch. 8:30. Time to go to Carly's place.

**Freakin' short chapter. I'll make up for it in a few days. Sorry about that, HUGE writer's block for this one. Got the next chapter planned, but I still need to use Nevel's gadgets.**

**Bye! Review! Remember, reviewing gives you 1,000,000 awesomeness points. :D**


End file.
